1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital content delivery techniques and, more specifically, to the use of parallel network connections to transmit a digital content stream.
2. Description of Related Art
Streaming digital content (e.g., video content) is an increasingly popular method of delivering entertainment content to users. Frequently, a digital content stream is transmitted to an end point device over a single network connection. In some circumstances, the rate at which the digital content stream can be transmitted over the single network connection may be negatively affected by poor network conditions, causing the playback of the digital content stream on the end point device to be delayed or even prevented. Additionally, it is generally preferable to maximize the network throughput in streaming digital content, as doing so can enable the streaming of higher quality content.